


The Balcony Next Door

by ToastyCheese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is Reader's mom, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk is Reader's dad, Like really sick, Male Frisk (Undertale), Multi, Other, Reader also had a crush on Sans, Reader is sick, Sans gives up, Sans had a crush on Reader, Unrequited Crush, balcony, coz i don't know how to, no puns, stupid nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyCheese/pseuds/ToastyCheese
Summary: I've been meaning to do this, but I always seem to lose motivation rip(No summary. Because spoilerssss)





	The Balcony Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's short.

_October 10, 20XX_

 

 

Hot chocolate, check!

  
Blanket, check!

  
Dad, check- wait…

  
I stared at my Dad as he cleaned around the already clean condo unit, his hand gripping a small towel as he wiped the shiny coffee table for the 2nd time. Sweat started pouring from his forehead as he wiped faster. I wouldn’t have tried to calm him down because he looked so silly. But alas, I have to. For my sake and his, but especially him.

  
“Dad, the coffee table might get on fire if you continue wiping it that quickly!” I giggled as I placed my mug on the railing of my balcony, then walking over to him.

  
“Sorry, sunshine. Y’know how I am whenever your mom skype call us.” He sighed, placing the abused towelette back in the drawer.

  
Awww~ You’re so silly, Dad!

  
A beeping sound occurred, making us both stand up and pull the laptop off of it’s charger. Dad turned on the screen.

  
“Hi, sunshine! How’s my little girl?” Mom greeted as she brushed her seemingly wet hair.

  
“Mom! You know I’m already a grown-up!” I pouted, puffing my cheeks as she laughed.

  
She placed down her hair brushed then took the laptop with her to properly place it on her bed.

  
“You’ll always be my little girl! And Frisk, tell me you’re taking care of her properly.” Mom said, looking Dad straight in the eyes.

  
“Of course I am! I cooked for her, told her to get a bath, and brush her teeth daily, Chara! I never leave our girl.” Dad quickly said, his face turning into a shade of red.

  
I left them both after that to go to the balcony, sat down on the railing and looked for my mug. Which isn’t here… that’s weird.

  
I know I placed it here.

  
“looking for this, lovely lady?” A low ~~sexy~~ voice asked.

  
I turned around surprised. It looks to be a skeleton monster, sporting a cyan hoodie and a shirt saying “nap master” with black shorts and a pair of pink slippers. Interesting.

  
“aw shucks~ You making me blush here.” The skeleton said, giving me back my mug.

  
“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

  
“no worries, kid.”

 

* * *

 

November 10, 20XX

 

 

I was laughing with Snaes, having a great time. When suddenly a shooting star appeared. So, I told Snaes to make a wish before it disappeared.

  
“I wish that I’m cured.”

  
“wish they also like me back.”

  
The shooting star disappeared as I stared expectantly at him. He smiled at me.

 

* * *

 

December 10, 20XX

 

 

“ zzzzzzzzz”

  
“Snaes…”

  
“zzzzzzzzzzzzzz”

  
“Snaes, wake uppppp..”

  
Skeleton still continued to sleep. Alright then, if he doesn’t notice me then I’m going to poke him.

  
I’ll just have to lean over and poke him. In a second now. Here we go.

  
“what are you doing?” Snaes asked.

  
I squeaked loudly as I nearly slipped off of the railing. Snaes quickly used his magic on me as he place me back safely, sweat started appearing from his forehead.

  
“don’t ever do that again, Mugs! you scared the crap outta me!”

  
“Sorry..”

  
“I’m sorry also. I’ll be bone-ly if you’re gone.”

  
“Oh my gosh. Noooo.”

 

* * *

 

January 10, 20XX

 

 

“Hey, Snaes…”

  
“yeah, Mugs?”

  
“I only have 1 month left to live.”

  
…

  
“huh.”

  
“Snaes, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

  
“yeah.”

  
Snaes stood up and went back inside. I just stared.

 

* * *

 

February XX, 20XX

 

  
…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

  
“the name’s sans. sans the skeleton.”

  
“i should’ve told you, huh?”

  
“I’m such a coward…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Be sure to give constructive critisism if you think I need it.
> 
> OwO


End file.
